NGE: Engine of Chaos
by Kaos and Magnus
Summary: Magnus Fic. AU. 2012 has finally come, and with it, a war that comes from the depths of the the outer space has arrived, the future now lays on the shoulders of the younger generation, a wild generation. Good!Gendo, ShinjiXReiXAsukaXRitsuko, Angel Wars


**Magnus:** Hello and welcome to this new story, I know what you are thinking, that this story will be one of those "What if" tales when one changes one little thing to get a different result on the same canon development, but no, it is not, this is a whole new universe, you'll be hard pressed to find the similarities between the canon and this... piece of chaos. It's a whole new story, same names, different background and situations, ages changed, and no where near the end of the original series, canon will be ignored, canon purist shall leave now, for I will not accept flames from canon purists, also Gendo haters, keep in mind that this is not the same Gendo you once knew, this is my version of Gendo, now that the warnings and greetings are done, let's begin

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or anything you believe is being mentioned here, Lawyers are advised to not to try to sue us for destroying the plot developed by the rightfully owner of the original story

**

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Engine of Chaos**

**Chapter 1**

**Prelude**

Year 2012, NERV temporary camp in Antarctica...

"In the dusk of the last sun, two stars will fall where the land ends, their light will bathe the earth, and then red darkness will embrace us all, signaling the end of our age", Yui Ikari, current head of the NERV Japanese division, read aloud, it was one of the transcriptions of the last discovered Mayan Prophecies, and after endless nights of research, she, as well as the rest of the scientists of the other NERV Divisions, came to the conclusion that whatever was going to happen, will happen here, in Antarctica, and it was bound to be studied, much to the displeasure of her husband

"Yui, was it really necessary for you to come?, I mean, I could have led the expedition alone, while you were taking some days off, after all, this is no place for you to give birth to our baby", Gendo Ikari, Second in command, said to his pregnant wife, who looked as if going to give birth in a matter of days

"So, you can't risk the safety of your wife, not even a little, but I and Ritsuko-chan can be in the front lines whatever the danger?", Dr. Naoko Akagi, Medic Chief, voiced her discomfort, and this made Gendo flinch

"Dr. Akagi, while your presence was required, Ritsuko-chan could have spent the weekend in a more safe place, bringing her here was very irresponsible of you", Gendo reprimand her, while patting the head of the four years old brunette girl that was at Naoko's side

"He is right", Yui conceded, making Naoko to eye twitch

"As irresponsible as getting so drunk that you can't tell apart from your wife and her friend?", Naoko shot back

"I HAVEN'T TASTED A DROPLET OF ALCOHOL SINCE THAT NIGHT!", Gendo defended himself, he REALLY hated when she brought up that topic

"Yet it had CONSEQUENCES, that's why I can't leave her alone, not now that you finally are going to have your own...", Naoko started her rant, but her daughter had enough of it, and she decided to end the pointless fight in the only way she could, being childish, cute, an cruelly ruthless

"When is my little brother going to come out?, I already want to play with him!", Ritsuko asked aloud, while reaching to caress Yui's bloated belly.

The three adults fell into an awkward silence, when Ritsuko was conceived, it was an accident, Gendo was notified that his wife was barren, and Gendo could only cope with it getting so drunk that people thought he was going to die from intoxication, but he survived, awakening with Naoko at his side. When Ritsuko was born, she was a miracle, fully accepted by Yui as a surrogate daughter, becoming the beacon of light in the Ikari family, and granting Naoko Akagi a safe place in the corporation, as well as a hefty sum for helping Yui to have a child. And then Yui became pregnant, almost four years after Ritsuko was born, from that day, Naoko started to be truly stressed, for this could mean that Ritsuko would no longer be needed, and it was well known, that whatever Gendo Ikari didn't need, disappears, so, for nine months she prayed that Yui aborted, even when Ritsuko herself was thrilled with the idea of having a baby brother

"He is going to come out soon, but he is smart, I'm sure he won't come out today, or for the next three days, not as long as we are in this frozen land", Yui replied, smiling to the little brunette

"My little brother is already that smart?", Ritsuko asked, even when she was four, she was already showing signs of becoming a genius of sorts, obviously, genetics played well, Akagis were geniuses by nature, and Rokubongis were known for their superb ability to outsmart with unholy easiness anything less than a supercomputer, in a disturbing ruthless way

"Gendo, I know very well that once your son is born, you won't require me or Ritsuko, but please, don't destroy her, she is not responsible for our actions", Naoko whispered to Gendo, who frowned at her request

"Naoko, I'm a responsible man, and as such, I'll take care of Ritsuko, and will make sure she is loved and have a bright future, and while I love you as much as I love a headache, I will not abandon you either, because you are the very best friend of my wife, and the mother of my daughter, so, stop those thoughts of me getting rid of you", Gendo declared aloud, making Yui smile, and Naoko to shed tears of shame

Meanwhile, in the limits of the Solar System...

Two beings of light were battling each other, one was exuding a dark blue light, the other, a bright green, they were mortal enemies, they were opposites, and they hated each other with a passion capable of transcending time

The Dark Blue Light was one of many, and to transcend, it had to devour the green one.

The Bright Green Light was the last of it's kin, and as a last stand, it had to pass the warning of the Dark Blue kin.

The victory of one of them, meant the death of the other, and in their dire need of survival, they got closer to the center of the Solar System, and without intention or even knowledge, tracing their way to the third planet of the lonely planetary system...

Back at Antarctica...

"So?", Mr. Katsuragi asked to the teenager in front of him, a pain in the ass as he has described him, but very reliable when it comes to information gathering

"Well, this information is so juicy, that you will have to allow me to take Misato to a full day date, movie included, and without bodyguards", Kaji, better known as The Weasel, demanded, his smug face could only mean limitless possibilities, that it cornered Mr. Katsuragi

"Fine, but if the info is not good, I will castrate you to prevent you from hurting my precious and pure baby daughter", Mr. Katsuragi warned, but the grin on Kaji's face only grew

"Sounds fair, here is your information, Ritsuko Akagi, that annoying baby brunette, is Gendo's daughter, apparently, the bastard got drunk and failed to get to his own bed, ending in the bed of Dr. Akagi, also, it seems that Gendo is paying Akagi very well, either to ensure well care of the brat, or to silence the good doctor, of course, being in a position so high in the chain of command, I guess this is GOOD blackmail to ensure a few ascensions or a rise in you paycheck", Kaji explained, and the delighted face on Mr. Katsuragi was so clear, that Kaji was already savouring a hot date with the beautiful Misato

"Good indeed, and as a honorable man, I'll keep my word... but for now, stay low, and don't get close to my daughter, not while we are here", Mr. Katsuragi demanded, and Kaji nodded, he was, after all, just the one who served the coffee to the workers.

Misato, a very young, purple haired, teenager, only being sixteen years old, sighed again, she truly hated her father, granted, she asked him for a time to spend together, and when she heard about exploring some ancient ruins, and researching the location mentioned in some ancient scrolls, she couldn't help but to picture herself in one of the films of Indiana Jones, or taking the place of certain Tomb Raider videogame heroine... But reality showed her otherwise, archeology was as boring as a history museum, just more dusty, or in this case, freezing

"I really hate my luck", Misato muttered, she couldn't decide what was worst, the freezing air of the outside, or the constant ranting of the adults inside the thermal sealed tents

"How about some hot cocoa, Misato?", A young short haired girl asked, she was just two or three years younger than Misato, but she was clearly enjoying herself in this site

"Would be wonderful, Ibuki, do you happen to have some with you, or are you trying to convince me to go inside the tent for some?", Misato asked to the brunette, who snorted at the thought

"Does I look like an Ikari?, besides, the name is Maya, we aren't adults to feign formalities", Maya replied, while handling a thermos filled with hot liquid on it to Misato, who eagerly took it

"Ah!, my very best friend Maya!, you are my light in time of darkness, my port in a storm, I don't know what I'd do without you!", Misato declared, while taking a long sip from the thermos... just to spat it all immediately

"THIS IS BLACK COFFEE!", Misato shouted in disgust, while Maya exploded en laughter

"Woops!, wrong thermos!", Maya stated, still laughing very hard

"YOU GODDAMMIT NERDY BITCH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!", Misato shouted, and then tried to run after Maya, but the snowy terrain was not good to her, in opposite to Maya, who for some weird reason, seemed to be able to run freely with her polar jacket and pants without any kind of trouble

"You'll never lay a hand on me, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!", Maya shot back, and ran to the tent of the Ikaris, a forbidden place for low ranking employees or their children, but not to Maya, the babysitter of the little Akagi girl

"IBUKI! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HIDE BEHIND THE BOSS FOREVER! AND WHEN THAT DAY COMES, I'LL... are those stars moving?", Misato had to stop her colossal rant on revenge, when she noticed two bright things in the sky, growing at a dangerous rate

The two beings of light were so focused on killing each other, that they never noticed the gravity of the planet trapping them, neither the lives that were just where they were going to crash, and it was just when they were about to crash, that their size could be appreciated, giants, about 40 meters tall, with a humanoid shape, and humongous power radiating from them

The two giants crashed on the excavation site, killing most of the workers with the very first impact, not enough far away, Gendo ordered in a frantic way the evacuation of the personal, while Yui and Naoko embraced protectively the two scared forms of Ritsuko and Maya, while Kaji was dragging Misato out of the danger zone, or at least tried

"STOP! MY FATHER IS STILL THERE!", Misato shouted, she wanted to run to were the giants were fighting, she knew that her father was nearby the excavation when they landed, and despite how much she hated him, she couldn't conceive a life without him

"I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice", Kaji muttered, and then hit Misato on the back of the head, knocking her out, "Your oldman wanted me to drag you out of trouble if it ever arises, and I prefer to obey than to take the chances of him surviving"

The two giants continued their titanic fight, hitting each other with all their might, but when they looked like being even, the dark blue giant materialized some kind of blade, and stabbed the green giant, dealing a nasty wound, and giving the upper hand to the dark blue being

The bright green giant, feeling his unstoppable death coming to him, decided to summon up all his energy, and materialized a two pronged spear-like weapon, which it used to pierce the heart of the dark blue giant, this one grunted, wailed, and then with one lase colossal screech, it sent all it's light to the sky, in a blast so powerful, that the rotation axis of the earth changed, and then it's corpse, now without any light, started leak it's blood into the ice and ocean, turning it deep red

Sensing that the battle was over, the Green giant knelt down, finding relief in the fact that at least his light wasn't devoured, and just then, it saw it, the planet was full of life, and sentient beings were now watching him with a mix of horror and awe, it could felt their thoughts, wondering if it was going to destroy their world, and then it felt the weight of the guilt, because many of the thoughts were related to their beloved ones or co-workers, who most likely lost their lives during a struggle that wasn't their own, and then the guilt grew at the fact that now, this planet will be doomed, because with the last light, the blue giant sent a signal for it's kin, to come to this planet, and search for the last Green Light Titan

In a fit of compassion and guilt, the green giant decided to make an ultimate sacrifice, to use it's light and escence to not only warn these sentient creatures, but also giving them the knowledge on how to fight the Dark Light. The still alive NERV personal watched as the Green Light Giant became a sphere, and then it exploded in a warm wave of green light that covered the planet for a very brief time, most of the people only felt it as a warm bath of good feelings, good wishes, but there were a set of special people that felt more...

"RITSUKO!", Naoko shouted, for her daughter fell to the ground, convulsing, much to Maya's horror, and when the convulsions stopped, Ritsuko's hair turned to a golden blond, and her eyes gained a purplish coloration

"YUI!", Gendo shouted, terrorized by the sight, her beloved and frail wife was currently clutching her belly, in a way that sent heavy alarms to the usually stoic man

"I'm sorry dear, it seems that as always, you were right... the baby is coming... I'm sorry for... not listening to you...", Yui stated, while the pain began to pin her down

All over the world, pregnant women, autistic children, and comatose people, started to react to the wave of light, while the blood of the other giant began to corrupt the oceans, that day, the world as humanity knew it, ended, and as the last sun of the Mayan calendar descended, a blood moon raised, signaling a the beginning of a new age, an age of struggling, of WAR

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you like it?, it's only the beginning, and let me assure you again, this will almost not have anything to do with the original series


End file.
